


Постигая новое

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant to episode 9, Character Study, M/M, Victor's POV, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: "Виктору нравится удивлять Юри, дразнить его намеками на поцелуи, держаться чуть ближе, чем позволяют «культурные различия» – но он говорит себе, что все это ради фигурного катания."





	Постигая новое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reaching for Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765608) by [queenieofaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenieofaces/pseuds/queenieofaces). 



*** 

Что бы Яков ни говорил, Виктор не такой уж импульсивный. В первую очередь он артист. Но стремится он не к совершенству (это слишком просто), а к чему-то новому, предпочитая беспрестанно удивлять публику, дразнить ее предвосхищением, неизвестностью.  


В последнее время находить новое стало труднее. Никого уже не удивляет, что он завоевывает медаль за медалью, стабильно приземляет все прыжки и безупречно выполняет каждый прием. В хореографии для следующего сезона не чувствуется жизни, искры. Разумеется, он откатает все прекрасно, но это уже никого не удивит. Он покажет, как выглядит совершенство, но меньшего от него и не ждут. 

***

Виктор видит, как Юри Кацуки исполняет его программу – неидеально, он не в форме – но пленительно. Он катается в тишине, но Виктор видит музыку в его движениях, слышит, как она несет его вперед, взмывает с ним вверх. Разумеется, Виктор и раньше видел его прокаты, но ни одна программа не была запоминающейся. Однако сейчас, в исполнении Юри, придуманная Виктором безжизненная техническая красота превращается в нечто новое.  


Виктор видит исполняющего его программу Юри и вдохновение пронзает его подобно удару молнии. Земля уходит из-под ног, сердце замирает.  


Виктор не импульсивный, но не может просто забыть того, кто так его удивил. 

***

Виктор знает, как привлечь внимание окружающих, как приковать их взгляды к себе. Знает, когда улыбнуться, подмигнуть, помахать. Он умеет казаться больше и ярче, чем сама жизнь, всегда играет на камеру даже без камер. Он умеет подать себя, поэтому, когда Юри второпях вылетает к горячим источникам, Виктор заявляет о своих намерениях тренировать его, встав в позу и полностью обнаженный.  


У него есть недостатки, но его нельзя обвинить в неумении произвести впечатление. 

***

У Виктора никогда не было близких друзей, даже среди фигуристов. Были товарищи и коллеги, но не друзья. Он так долго стоял надо всеми, что превратился в идола, соперника, которого хочется догнать и перегнать.  


Юри смотрит на него, как на воплощение бога или обретшую плоть фантазию. Пусть. Виктор привык быть недосягаемым, неприкасаемым. Он может и прикоснуться, и приблизиться сам. Он задает вопросы – про любимое блюдо Юри, про город, про каток, про бывших и нынешних любовников. Просится спать вместе, хочет выстроить доверительные отношения. Он честно старается найти подход, связь, неуклюже движется навстречу.

***

Виктор больше и ярче, чем сама жизнь, он всегда играет на публику. Он искренне восхищается фальшивым замком ниндзя, летними фестивалями и незнакомыми блюдами, но не умеет выражать себя ненавязчиво, быть на втором плане, быть поддержкой. Он может исполнить любую роль – харизматичного плейбоя, стремящегося к новым свершениям артиста, критичного и заботливого наставника – но он всегда главный герой, всегда в центре внимания. Публика желает представления – он выступит, так, что они замрут в предвосхищении и изумлении, не в силах отвести взгляд ни на секунду.  


– Я удивлен, что вы думаете, будто можете сами выбрать себе образ, – заявляет он Юри и Юре, назначая им программы.  


Виктор не выбирал собственный имидж – его создали за долгие годы, что он был в центре внимания, давал интервью, представления, попадался папарации и игрался с социальными сетями. Создали под внимательным присмотром тренеров, хореографов, а с недавнего времени и его самого. Так и его подопечные не могут просто решить, кем будут. Они могут лишь использовать имеющиеся у них возможности и чем шире репертуар, тем больше шансы на успех. Загнав себя в один образ, под один ярлык, они перестанут развиваться – поэтому Виктор специально выдернул их из привычных образов. Они либо поплывут, либо утонут, но барахтаться лучше на мелководье, где ставки невысоки. 

***

Юра требует, чтобы Виктор вернулся с ним в Россию, а вдобавок хочет его внимания и авторитетного мнения. Виктор улыбается, беспечно и обходительно, и соглашается. Если поднять ставки, они оба приложат больше усилий, осмелятся выйти за рамки.  


– Юри, а чего хочешь ты, если выиграешь?  


– Хочу есть с тобой кацудон, Виктор, – совершенно серьезно заявляет Юри. – Хочу продолжать выигрывать и есть с тобой кацудон!  
Снова земля чуть не ушла у Виктора из-под ног. Непостижимым образом Юри продолжает его удивлять, изумлять и ошеломлять. Никто раньше не желал просто его присутствия рядом. Не чемпиона, не блестящего хореографа, а просто Виктора.  


Он улыбается – не на камеру, не восторженно в предвкушении приключений или вкусной еды. Эта улыбка, неловкая, но искренняя, влечет вспышку неожиданной, яркой как молния, всеобъемлющей радости.  


– Отлично! Я тоже этого хочу!

***

Виктор осознает, что подопечных нужно мотивировать, нужно помогать им выйти из зоны комфорта и преодолеть собственные барьеры. Он понимает как пользу и похвалы и упрека, так и опасность самодовольства.  
Виктор видит, как смотрит на него Юри. Ловит на себе его тайком устремляемые взгляды. Видит, как Юри краснеет и заикается, вздрагивает и шарахается от прикосновений.  


Виктор осознает свою привлекательность. Он достаточно долго пробыл в центре внимания, чтобы перестать заблуждаться на этот счет и научиться ею пользоваться, очаровывая, флиртуя. Тренерство не исключение. Он станет великолепным тренером, даже если придется прибегнуть к нетривиальным мерам.  


Виктор не дает Юри расслабиться – то отправляет на водопад, то отправляет бегать по Хасетсу, то меняет режим тренировок, когда ему начинает казаться, что Юри приноровился. Он прикасается к Юри часто, беспечно – поправляя позы и заодно дразня. Он хочет, чтобы Юри почувствовал себя желанным, в надежде, что это поможет укрепить его уверенность в себе и разбудит его эрос.  


Ему нравится дразнить Юри намеками на поцелуи, нравится его ошеломлять, быть к нему ближе, чем можно объяснить «культурными различиями», но он убеждает себя, что все это ради дела. 

***

Потянувшись к Виктору, Юри обнимает его и просит не сводить с него глаз. Виктор потрясен его серьезностью и окружившей их тихой интимностью. Он привык быть неприкасаемым, недосягаемым. Привык сам нарушать границы и тянуться к Юри. Земля уходит из-под ног на мгновение. Виктор забывает, что нужно играть на публику, забывает и о самой публике.  


– Конечно. Я люблю кацудон, – тихо признается он. Дурацкая фраза, он и сам знает, но правдивая до последней буквы.  


Юри движется совершенно не так, как на тренировках. Пока еще сыро, но обольстительно. Восхищенный свист вырывается у Виктора сам собой. Как и обещал, он не сводит с Юри глаз, но не потому, что все на него смотрят, не из-за камер, а потому что не может отвести взгляд.  


Когда Юри, уже на пьедестале, доверчиво приникает к нему, не отшатывается сразу – это восхитительно. Когда Юри заявляет, что намерен выиграть Гран-при, Виктор искренне надеется, что так и будет. Ему хочется постоянно чувствовать Юри подле себя, хочется смотреть на него, не отводя взгляд. Хочется продолжать удивляться. 

***

– Ты не остался на награждение, – упрекает Виктор Юру, когда тот звонит.  


Сказать по правде, он бы и не заметил, что Юра уехал, если бы не Юко. Может он и гениальный тренер, но он бывает забывчивым, увлекается игрой на публику и забывает порой, что должен быть судьей и призом одновременно, а не звездой.  


– Смысла не было, – фыркает Юра. – По твоему лицу было ясно, что толстяк победил.  


Повесив трубку, Виктор понимает, что понятия не имеет, какое выражение было у него на лице, когда он смотрел прокат Юри. 

***

Бывают дни, когда Юри захлестывают чувства совершенно без участия в том Виктора. Тогда он без предупреждения пропадает на катке или в студии Минако с раннего утра или поздним вечером, и доводит себя до изнеможения. Он запарывает простейшие прыжки, шатается во время вращений, теряет ритм шагов. Он катается, словно снедаемый страхом, что если остановится хоть на секунду, то все пропало.  


В такие дни Виктор то ругает его, то критикует, то хвалит, использует все богатство голоса, прикосновений и харизмы, чтобы привести Юри в чувство. Обычно безуспешно. Юри шарахается от него, не слышит приглашений пройтись, принять вместе ванну, вместе вздремнуть – просто побыть вместе, чтобы дать Виктору шанс исправить то, что не дает Юри покоя.  


В конце концов, через час или через день, он успокаивается и возвращается к Виктору, слегка виноватый и готовый работать. Виктор неустанно убеждает его верить в себя, доверять своим решениям, но тоже без особого успеха. Через пару дней порочный круг начинается снова. 

***

Юри пытается сделать четверной сальхов, запарывает попытку за попыткой и с каждым разом все больше нервничает.  


– Все, хватит, сделай перерыв, – велит Виктор, сочувственно морщась.  


Выходя с катка, Юри чуть не плачет и у Виктора дрожат руки – так ему хочется убрать Юри волосы от глаз, вытереть щеки, обнять, пока он не успокоится и не расслабится. Ему хочется прикоснуться к Юри, не дразня, а просто чтобы стать ему ближе.  


На мгновение земля будто уходит из-под ног и сердце замирает. 

***

Черт.  


Этого в планах не было. Виктору полагалось стать гениальным тренером, подтолкнуть Юри к победе и удивить всех. В результате он ожидал ощутить вдохновение, вновь найти щекочущее чувство воодушевления и возродиться, обновленным.  


Да, Юри симпатичный – Виктор с самого начала это заметил. Он очаровательно краснеет, заикается и даже его решимость перед очередным заявлением очаровательна. Хоть Виктор и называет его порой поросеночком, это уже давно перестало быть упреком и превратилось в ласку. Виктор ни за что не признается, но ему нравится округлое лицо Юри и его уютная мягкость, которую так приятно обнимать.  


Конечно, Виктор не остается равнодушным, когда Юри исполняет «Эрос» – но ведь это лишь доказывает, насколько улучшилось мастерство его подопечного, разве не так? Пусть его взгляд задерживается на Юри непозволительно долго, навевая мысли о том, о чем на тренировках лучше не думать – это можно использовать, чтобы подтолкнуть Юри дальше вперед и тренировать его лучше. Виктору не привыкать перенаправлять собственные чувства, творить из них нечто прекрасное и заодно подходящее для представления публике.  


Но как же отвлекает постоянное желание прикоснуться к Юри, превратить игривый поцелуй в настоящий, ткнуть его в мягкую щечку и посмеяться над его возмущением, притянуть к себе и не отпускать… И как легко его хвалить, говорить, какой он потрясающий, изумительный, совершенный. Как же хочется помочь Юри заставить весь мир пожалеть о том, что его недооценивали – не затем, чтобы показать, какой Виктор замечательный тренер, а потому что Юри заслуживает признания.  


Виктор хочет, чтобы Юри блистал.  


И просто хочет.  


В общем, черт подери. 

*** 

Родной язык Виктора – русский, но выражает он себя лучше всего на льду. Ему всегда очень хорошо удавалось передавать чувства через движения, раскрывать внутренний монолог в нескольких блистательных минутах музыки и танца.  


Виктор не поэт и не оратор. Он знает, что бывает слишком прямолинеен, резок, иногда даже груб. Поэтому он научился выражать себя пантомимикой, жестами, движением. Картинка стоит тысячи слов, а он очень фотогеничен.  


«Наверное, некоторые вещи лучше объяснять словами», – огорченно думает он, когда у Юри начинается очередная фаза избегания. Ему хочется спросить – что не так? – но вместо этого он зовет Юри к океану. Там тот вдруг раскрывается сам – рассказывает, как ненавидит, когда кто-то видит его в моменты слабости или вторгается в его приватность. Он выглядит усталым, встревоженным и уязвимым, но по крайней мере он открылся и заговорил, а не закрылся и убежал, как обычно.  


Виктору хочется схватить его в охапку, обнять, но он знает, что этого делать нельзя. Юри потихоньку тянется к нему и действовать нужно деликатно.  


– Юри, ты не слабый, – честно признается он, не имея понятия, куда их это может завести.  


У него нет ни сценария, ни роли. Хоть он и считается тренером Юри, но такие разговоры тренеры с подопечными не ведут. Виктор представить не может, чтобы они с Яковом вот так говорили по душам. Он чувствует, что их отношения как-то изменились, но возможно, ему просто хочется так думать. Возможно, он просто заполняет неопределенность, воображая то, чего нет.  


– Кем ты хочешь, чтобы я стал для тебя? – спрашивает он, пытаясь сориентироваться. – Отцом?  


– Нет.  


– Братом? Другом? – он давно не ощущал себя равным кому-то, но можно попробовать.  


Юри недовольно фыркает себе под нос.  


– Возлюбленным, значит, – Виктор специально выдерживает чуть шутливый тон. – Я буду очень стараться.  


– Нет-нет-нет!!! – сердце Виктора упало, но Юри поторопился добавить: – Я хочу, чтобы ты просто был собой!  


Сердце его начинает биться снова, трепещет ошеломленно. Виктор знает, как сыграть любую роль – как быть божеством на льду, или гениальным тренером, или страстным любовником – но понятия не имеет, кто он такой безо всяких прилагающихся эпитетов.  


Но если таким его хочет Юри, как можно ему возражать?

***

Что-то изменилось между ними с того дня. Они словно стали чуть ближе. Пьедестал, на котором находился Виктор, постепенно начал исчезать. Юри перестал видеть в нем бога и воплощенную мечту, развенчав до простого кумира. Теперь он осмеливается коснуться его головы – и Виктор реагирует драматично, потому что трудно отказаться от всех привычек разом. Юри не краснеет и не заикается, забираясь к Виктору в постель, чтобы дать послушать музыку для своей программы. Не вздрагивает, когда Виктор облокачивается на его плечо. Виктор его хвалит и старается сдержать рвущуюся наружу гордость, глядя, как Юри преодолевает себя и заставляет двигаться вперед. 

***

Едва они прибывают на чемпионат Японии, Виктор с головой окунается в четкую и понятную роль тренера, и исполняет ее блестяще. А Юри вдруг сникает, теряет уверенность в себе прямо во время блистательного дебюта Виктора на поприще тренерства. Виктор его хвалит – Юри смущается. Виктор прихорашивается ради него – Юри это раздражает. Виктор старается произнести воодушевляющую речь (он специально перед зеркалом репетировал), а Юри просто проходит мимо.  


Глядя, как Юри разогревается и замечая красноречивые признаки его нарастающей тревоги, Виктор просто не может понять почему так происходит. Все было в порядке, у Юри наконец наметился прогресс, он стал чувствовать себя уверенно – и вдруг все повернулось вспять. Да, вокруг полно зрителей, камер и фигуристов, но какое это имеет значение? Пусть Юри и не умеет, как Виктор, свободно держаться перед камерами, но здесь и сейчас он на голову превосходит всех своих соперников. Выступление здесь должно было пройти без сучка без задоринки.  


Разминка заканчивается. Юри возвращается к Виктору смущенный и не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. У Виктора что-то екает внутри, ему хочется что-то сделать, сказать – но он не знает, что. У него нет ни подходящего сценария, ни образца – его никогда не беспокоило сценическое волнение, тренеру никогда не приходилось его успокаивать. Да и что-то подсказывает ему, что словами тут не поможешь.  


– Юри, повернись, – командует он.  


Удивленный Юри послушно поворачивается.  


Виктор обнимает его со спины, тоже отчего-то волнуясь. Сверкают вспышки камер, но Виктор сосредоточен на Юри – тот вздрагивает, но мгновение спустя расслабляется. Едва заметно, доверчиво прижимается к Виктору, насколько позволяет разделяющий их барьер. О, как Виктору хочется в этот момент, чтобы Юри остался в его объятьях, но в то же время показал всем, как он великолепен, поразил их и заставил желать большего!  


– Соблазняй меня, – велит Виктор, пытаясь использовать представившуюся возможность продуктивно, очаровать Юри, заставить его выступить лучше. Он знает, что Юри считает его привлекательным. Возможно, получится превратить эту безумную выходку, глупое и очень публичное проявление симпатии потерявшим голову поклонником в хитрую тренерскую уловку. – Если сможешь очаровать меня, публика тоже будет очарована. Мы говорили об этом на тренировках.  


– Хорошо, – неуверенно соглашается Юри.  


Выступает он не блестяще – о чем Виктор и сообщает ему, едва тот сходит со льда. Виктор ожидал от него большего. Ожидал, что перед публикой его подопечный выступит лучше, чем один в Ледовом замке Хасетсу. Но даже здесь, где нет настоящего давления, Юри не ослепляет своим блеском, не может доказать, что Виктор – гениальный тренер и артист, не раскрывает свой собственный потенциал.  


Но когда Виктор велит ему снизить сложность прыжков произвольной программы и сосредоточиться на исполнении, Юри упрямится.  


– Ты не слушаешься тренера? – упрекает его Виктор, уверявший тележурналистов, что произвольная программа Юри будет идеальной.  


Юри разочарован и расстроен, но Виктор знает, что должен быть строгим. Такова работа тренера – они должны быть строгими, иметь высокие ожидания и требовать их выполнения, подталкивать и стимулировать, хвалить и критиковать, уговаривать, умолять, и даже подкупать подопечных, чтобы те старались как можно лучше. Виктор требует совершенства, потому что знает, что Юри способен его достичь. 

***

То, как Юри ведет себя с Минами, становится для Виктора еще одним источником разочарования. Он успел позабыть, какой Юри стеснительный, насколько он не любит быть в центре внимания, избегает камер и теряется, когда приходится с кем-то говорить. Он позабыл, что Юри привык лишь к нему, но не ко всем остальным.  


И все же, раз Юри решил соревноваться всерьез, ему нужно вести себя соответственно.  


– Как может человек, неспособный мотивировать себя самого, воодушевить других? – нахмурившись, спрашивает он. – Я разочарован.  


Он поворачивается и уходит, не глядя, как отреагировал Юри – обиделся, виновато потупился или раздосадовался. Тренер должен быть сильным и строгим, и не должен идти на поводу у чувств подопечного. Он должен помочь Юри обрести уверенность в себе и хорошо кататься, но также он должен проследить, чтобы Юри был вежлив с поклонниками и сумел так наладить общение, чтобы это ему помогло. Недостаточно быть артистичным на льду, необходимо постоянно осознавать вес своих поступков и поведения. Никогда не знаешь, где подстерегают папарацци. Порой неловкая ситуация вне катка может повлиять на оценки за выступление. 

***

К огромному облегчению Виктора, Юри в итоге поддержал Минами. Может быть, он наконец преодолел то, что сдерживало его при исполнении короткой программы и готов показать свои истинные способности.  


Юри снимает спортивную куртку и Виктор, не в силах устоять, называет его красивым и даже позволяет себе прикоснуться – под предлогом заботы о его обветренных губах. Юри кажется спокойным, его нервная тревога сменилась спокойной невозмутимостью.  


Виктор обнимает его. Юри обнимает его в ответ.  


Однако выступает он все еще не блестяще. Выглядит слишком зажатым, игнорирует совет снизить сложность прыжков и не получает от катания ни малейшего удовлетворения. На тренировке он, бывало, исполнял произвольную лучше.  


И все же.  


И все же, несмотря на несовершенство и непоследовательность, несмотря на то, что у Юри не получается показать себя во всем блеске, Виктор не может отвести от него взгляд. Во второй половине программы Юри чуть расслабляется, становится грациозней, завлекает публику элегантными движениями и историей, воплощает собой музыку. Прыжки не обходятся без помарок и в целом выступление остается сыроватым, но даже так – захватывает.  


Когда Виктор воображал свой блистательный тренерский дебют, в нем не фигурировал запыхавшийся Юри с расквашенным носом. Ему виделся идеальный прокат, потрясенная совершенством публика, требующая выступления на бис. Может быть, благодарный и послушный Юри под боком и вспышки фотокамер, запечатлевающих знаменательный момент, чтобы явить его миру. В моменты слабости Виктор воображал, что когда они окажутся наедине он, наконец, поцелует Юри по-настоящему, безо всякого притворства.  


Реальность разочаровывает. Юри смотрит на него виновато, с сожалением и в ожидании одобрения. Виктор мог бы – должен был – сделать ему кучу замечаний, но он просто распахивает объятья. 

***

Юри с телеэкрана заявляет, что его темой будет любовь. У Виктора снова кружится голова и екает сердце, словно земля ушла из-под ног. Семейство Кацуки не замечает – кажется, больше, чем внезапное упоминание Виктора, их раздосадовало то, что Юри назвал их любовь абстрактной. А может Виктор просто не понимает каких-то культурных нюансов. О том, например, что может подразумеваться под «любовью». Или не узнанные им слова совершенно поменяли смысл предложения. Он старается перевести все в шутку о немодном галстуке, но сомнения тяжело, неловко оседают где-то внутри.  


Потом он находит фанатский перевод речи Юри на английский и еще один, на русском, – и понимает, что уловил смысл правильно, хотя и недопонял кое-что. Однако Юри ведет себя с ним как обычно, будто и не признался ему в любви по центральному телевиденью, так что Виктор решает не испытывать судьбу. Может, это была преамбула к выступлениям Юри. Предыстория, чтобы создать настроение и заинтересовать публику. Юри казался искренним и безыскусным (он всегда кажется таким), но Виктор за свою карьеру рассказал столько историй и сыграл столько ролей, что иногда сам не знает, где он настоящий, а где те части его образа, с которыми он просто успел сродниться. Возможно, он все-таки недопонял подтекст или не вполне уловил контекст. Может, в Японии такие заявления обычное дело.  


А может Юри не готов, не хочет говорить об этом пока. Как бы Виктор ни желал схватить его и вытрясти правду, он подождет, пока Юри откроется сам.  


И все же предательская надежда не дает покоя. Каждый раз снова ощущая порыв потянуться к Юри, коснуться его, он думает – а может, все правда?..

***

Едва они прибывают в Пекин на Кубок Китая, Яков накидывается на Виктора с упреками, что ему надоело наблюдать, как тот играется в тренера. И все время, пока они находятся в Китае, это всплывает в разговорах с фигуристами и тренерами снова и снова – все спрашивают, когда же Виктор вернется на лед, автоматически полагая, что его возвращение дело решенное.  


Обычно ему нравится быть в центре внимания, в прицеле камер. Но в этот раз испытующие взгляды его не радуют. Юри должен притягивать взгляды, но на него никто внимания не обращает. Все слишком заняты Виктором и его предполагаемым будущим.  


Виктор улыбается, смеется, уходит от их вопросов. Он и сам вначале думал, что вернется воодушевленным после необходимой передышки, но теперь уже не уверен. Теперь ему трудно представить, что он сможет оставить, бросить Юри и погнаться за каким-то призрачным вдохновением. Он уже забыл, когда был так счастлив, катаясь. Если можно оставаться артистом с Юри в качестве музы и инструмента – зачем возвращаться?  


Пусть он не уверен, что Юри отвечает на его чувства, но тот точно что-то чувствует, какую-то симпатию, просто не показывает этого из-за сдержанности. Юри тихий, он не отвечает на авансы Виктора, хотя и не шарахается от них больше. Виктор может тянуться к нему изо всех сил, но если Юри не встретит его на полпути, он так и останется на пьедестале, неприкасаемым.  


За обедом Виктор позволяет себе чуть распустить руки. У него есть оправдание –подвыпившие частенько ведут себя неподобающе. Нет, он льнет к Юри вовсе не потому что жаждет подтверждения, что сделал правильный выбор или отчаянно пытается еще раз показать Юри свои чувства в надежде на взаимность. 

***

В этот раз, в отличие от чемпионата Японии, перед короткой программой Юри предельно сосредоточен. Взгляд его пронзителен и страстен. Он смотрит на Виктора так, будто желает не сходя с места заявить на него права. Виктору с трудом удается удержать себя в руках.  


Виктор не поэт и не великий оратор. Он никогда не отличался красноречием, предпочитая действовать, а не говорить. Но некоторые вещи лучше проговаривать.  


– Прошло то время, когда ты представлял себя женщиной или кацудоном. Теперь ты можешь завладеть вниманием публики благодаря собственному шарму, – он берет Юри за руку, надеясь, что тот сможет понять, что Виктор пытается сказать, сможет прочесть между строк: «Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался собой. Ты прекрасен такой, какой есть».  


Юри переплетает их пальцы вместе, приникает к Виктору, заслоняя собой все остальное.  


– Не отводи от меня взгляд, – и катится прочь.  


Виктор касается лба, где мгновение назад его касался Юри и где теперь осталось ощущение пустоты. Воздух кажется наэлектризованным, дышать трудно. Этот мимолетный флирт, устроенный на публику, кажется искренним, настоящим.  


Юри – воплощенный эрос, очеловеченная мелодия. Виктор требовал от него совершенства и Юри превзошел его ожидания, заставил желать себя всеми фибрами души. Он выступает уверенно, зажигательно, притягивает взгляды. «Ты мой, – говорит каждая черточка его тела, каждая улыбка и наклон головы. – Ты всецело только мой».  


Виктор должен сохранять дистанцию, подмечать недостатки, – но он захвачен выступлением, он радуется и восклицает вместе со всеми. Если бы он не был уже по уши влюблен в Юри, то обязательно влюбился бы сейчас. В уголке слез и поцелуев он не сдерживается – разве что едва-едва, на камеру – и позволяет себе прикасаться Юри больше, чем следовало бы.  


– Ты был таким воодушевленным, – шепчет он ему на ухо, наслаждаясь близостью.  


– Я надеялся, что зрителям понравится, - отвечает, не глядя на него, слегка ошеломленный Юри.  


Виктору не сразу удается скрыть переполнившую его симпатию – он обнимает Юри крепко-крепко, ерошит ему волосы.  


– Как им могло не понравиться такое выдающееся выступление!  


Он знает, что рискует показать свои истинные чувства, но настолько впечатляющее выступление достойно чрезмерной похвалы.  


Остаток дня он не отходит от Юри, не упуская возможности прикоснуться к нему, шепнуть что-то на ухо. Юри не отталкивает его, не шарахается прочь, ничего не говорит – и предательская надежда в душе Виктора расцветает вновь. 

***

С приближением произвольной программы тревога Юри крепнет и нарастает, ему едва удается с ней совладать. Виктор пытается помочь, поддержать, даже силком укладывает его подремать, но Юри остается нервным, напряженным и никак не успокаивается. Виктор пытается сдержать его, чтобы Юри не накрутил себя еще больше, даже запрещает прыгать во время разогрева, но Юри, конечно же, не слушается. Попытки Виктора пошутить тоже пропадают всуе.  


Виктор уводит его подальше от любопытных взглядов, пытается заслонить от вездесущих камер, встряхнуть и отвлечь от мучительных волнений. Тренеру полагается быть сильным, строгим и не идти на поводу у чувств своих подопечных, думает он, обнимая Юри за плечи и уводя на парковку. Но тревога Юри передалась и ему, поколебала его умение притворяться спокойным, изображать невозмутимого тренера.  


– Сделай глубокий вдох, – велит он.  


Но Юри, кажется, вообще забыл, как дышать.  


Когда в громкоговорителях раздаются аплодисменты, Юри выглядит таким маленьким, потерянным и беззащитным, будто в любую минуту может сломаться. Виктор берет его лицо в ладони, закрывает ему уши, зная, что уже не может скрыть свои истинные чувства – но нужно успокоить Юри, заставить его слушать, помочь ему взять себя в руки. Он надеется, что его прикосновения помогут Юри совладать с собой, справиться с паникой, собраться.  


Виктор понимает, что тренер должен подталкивать своих подопечных вперед, помогать им преодолевать себя и двигаться дальше. Он понимает, что нужно чередовать критику и похвалу. Знает, что следует остерегаться привычности и застоя. Юри не может совладать с собой, значит Виктор должен заставить его захотеть чего-то настолько, чтобы он преодолел свою тревогу.  


– Если ты не справишься сейчас и не взойдешь на пьедестал, я возьму ответственность на себя и сложу с себя обязанности твоего тренера.  


Виктор знает, что поступает жестоко, что это разобьет хрупкое сердце Юри – но он сам в отчаянии и в голову не приходит ничего кроме как самому превратиться в мотивирующий фактор и вынудить Юри преодолеть панику, стать сильнее и лучше. Конечно, можно цепляться за Юри, умолять его собраться, заливаясь слезами признаться в своих чувствах – но это будет еще менее продуктивно.  


Юри срывается, конечно, кричит на Виктора – и тот понимает, что ошибся. Пытается успокоить Юри и сам расстраивается, когда тот отшатывается от него. Виктору хочется обнять его, признаться, что конечно же никуда он не уйдет, как бы плохо Юри ни выступил, но поздно. Он виноват.  


– Я не знаю, как успокаивать плачущих людей, – неловко признается он. – Что мне делать? Поцеловать или что-то еще? – сердце замирает от смутной надежды, что Юри скажет «да» и позволит зацеловать себя, чтобы успокоить и привести в чувство.  


– Нет! Просто верь в мою победу сильнее, чем верю я! – восклицает Юри. – Не нужно ничего говорить. Просто будь рядом!  


Земля уходит у Виктора из-под ног. И это все? Юри нужна такая малость? Как эта малость может быть настолько сложной? Виктор готов на что угодно, чтобы Юри стало легче, чтобы защитить и успокоить его, но сама идея, что достаточно просто стоять, смотреть и верить в него – обескураживает и заставляет чувствовать себя беспомощным. Он человек действия, главный герой, а не бесполезная принцесса, которая умеет лишь плакать и молиться, пока рыцари готовятся к битве.  


Да, Виктор не понимает, что нужно Юри. Не понимает, как справиться с его тревогой. Но если Юри достаточно, чтобы он взял на себя такую пассивную роль – он отчаялся настолько, что готов попробовать. Он исполнит ее идеально, как бы ни хотелось ему действовать, блистать, изобразить какой-нибудь грандиозный жест или всех ошеломить. Все внутри него протестует, но между собой прежним и человеком, способным поддержать Юри, быть его достойным, он без сомнений выберет второе. 

***

Они возвращаются к катку, а Виктора меж тем обуревает чувство вины. Он слишком надавил на Юри, сделал все только хуже. Хотел мотивировать его драматическим заявлением, которое в итоге обернулось против него, выставив черствым и неопытным. Самый позорный дебют в качестве тренера за всю историю фигурного катания.  


Юри роняет салфетку. Виктор кидается ее поднять, а Юри ни с того ни с сего тыкает его пальцем в макушку, напоминая, что Виктор вовсе не неприкасаемое, фантастическое божество, а способный ошибаться человек из плоти и крови. Виктор понятия не имеет, как отнестись к такому откровению. Он должен быть гениальным, безупречным тренером, поражающим Юри своим совершенством и стоять подле него, купаясь в лучах всеобщего обожания. Должен быть совершенным и сделать Юри таким же.  


Но он не может. Ему остается лишь верить в Юри, быть с ним рядом и поддерживать. 

***

Родной язык Виктора – русский, но ему проще выражать себя на льду. Ему всегда хорошо удавалось передавать чувства через движения, излагать внутренний монолог в нескольких блистательных минутах музыки и танца.  


Юри обладает таким же талантом к телесной выразительности. Глаза его все еще припухшие от слез, но движения с самого начала легки и изящны. Его представление неидеально, но оно и не должно таким быть – он передает то, что хочет сказать, даже ошибаясь, становится одним единым с музыкой, чтобы рассказать историю о себе, о Викторе и о любви. Нежную, ласковую, несмелую, где хорошее и плохое переплетено вместе, как и бывает в любви. Разве не приходится любящим тянуться друг к другу вслепую, раз за разом надеясь на встречу на полпути, что может когда-то превратиться в прочную связь?  


Вместо четверного тулупа в конце Юри прыгает флип. Реальность вокруг Виктора дрожит. Невозможно не понять послание, так ясно сказанное на их самом разговорном языке, не ради зрителей, не ради оценок. Юри отважился протянуть Виктору руку через разделяющее их пространство и теперь ждет ответа.  


Виктора нельзя назвать импульсивным, но он не может оставить без внимания такой откровенный жест. В тот момент он не думает ни о камерах, ни о зрителях, ни как подтолкнуть Юри вперед и добиться большей выразительности. Он не думает, как лучше выполнить назначенную ему роль – быть гениальным тренером или истинным артистом. Он вообще не думает о себе. Жаждет лишь встретить Юри на полпути. Поэтому устремляется к Юри с объятьями и целует его у всех на глазах в прямом эфире.  


Шок от удара отдается во всем теле, тыльная сторона ладони саднит – назавтра там точно будет синяк. Ему холодно и неудобно, подушка из Юри неважная, но он смотрит на Виктора так нежно, так улыбается, что ни о чем кроме него думать не получается. 

***

Едва они оказываются наедине, за закрытой дверью, отделяющей их от всего остального мира, Юри притягивает Виктора к себе и целует. А когда отпускает, тот только и может, что изумленно вздохнуть.  


– Прости, – извиняется Юри, но Виктор не понимает, за что он извиняется, такой прекрасный – измученный, невыспавшийся и уставший, но прекрасный. Он берет его лицо в ладони и Юри прижимается к нему доверчиво щекой, закрыв глаза.  


– Это ты меня прости, – отзывается он, вспоминая парковку и собственное бессилие. – В следующий раз я постараюсь лучше.  


– Мы оба постараемся, – соглашается Юри. Он стягивает с руки Виктора перчатку, осторожно касается губами к наливающегося синяка, и эта неожиданная ласка ошеломляет Виктора сильнее, чем поцелуй, потрясает неподдельной искренностью. Он понимает, как сильно, беззастенчиво и бескорыстно он любит Юри. 

***

Виктор не знает, как быть гениальным тренером, как быть на вторых ролях. Не совсем понимает, как быть рядом с Юри и просто верить в него, как помочь ему оставаться спокойным и собранным, как прогонять его тревогу, заменяя ее уверенностью.  


Но он знает, как окружить Юри лаской, как говорить с ним без подтруниваний и угроз, как касаться его просто чтоб насладиться близостью. Он как и прежде склонен драматизировать, играть на публику. Но он учится быть искренним, выходить из роли. Он всегда в какой-то степени будет настроенным на выступление артистом, но теперь он иногда позволяет себе быть уязвимым, когда они перестают быть тренером и подопечным, ментором и учеником, и становятся просто Виктором и Юри.  


Виктор несовершенен (совершенство – это не так-то легко), но он старается изо всех сил. Они оба очень стараются и вместе им удается создать нечто новое. 

***


End file.
